


baby hoseok comes home

by maari_bar



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, M/M, Very fluffy, also showki are very fluffy in this, basically they adopt a bby aka hoseok and they being all soft, i love parent showki with all my heart T-T, very cute if i do say so myself, wonho is a baby in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maari_bar/pseuds/maari_bar
Summary: A plethora of baby supplies filled the once childless Son-Yoo household. The couple, Hyunwoo especially voiced their need for baby supplies when the time was near for their first child to come home, the thought brought large smiles and softened eyes to the couple.





	baby hoseok comes home

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh hello, its been a while, and HERES SOME FLUFF i wrote some time ago, enjoy ==

A plethora of baby supplies filled the once childless Son-Yoo household. The couple, Hyunwoo especially voiced their need for baby supplies when the time was near for their first child to come home, the thought brought large smiles and softened eyes to the couple. The idea of a child pestered the two for a while. The couple wanted to start a family as soon as they moved to a larger place, but decided to lay off the idea until they have stable jobs and certainty that they will be fit, and more importantly ready for the responsibility of a small human. 

The adoption process, safe to say was a long one, but it was all worth it by the end. 

Soft pastel coloured blankets draped over the wooden bed frame, one used as a burp cloth and the other for cuddles. A small basket rests on their side table, filled with the essentials, a row of diapers, a jar of vaseline, rash cream, lotion, comb and extra clothes, for when the couple is too tired to move to the nursery. Bottles, a large thermos and formula take up the space of the other side table, the wood already spoiled with milk and powder. A pale green, slender bin was placed beside one of the side tables to dispose of diapers and wipes. A purse like baby bag, coloured in an obnoxious red sat on the floor, where Kihyun sat. A bassinet set up beside the bed for the sake of convenience. 

Safe to say, the entire room is now baby-ified. 

The couple cuddled up in their bed with their new edition to the family, who was held in Hyunwoo’s arms. Kihyun placed a filled bottle on the side table as he leans in against his husband to admire their son, who was happily looking around the place. Hoseok was dressed in a simple pale green onesie with a matching hat with cat ears cover his full head of dark brown hair. He was draped over a soft yellow blanket. 

“Kihyunnie, look at his nose,” Hyunwoo cooed, a wide smile stretched on his face as he carefully looks at how one-week old Hoseok scrunched his nose. He brought one of his fingers to tap the baby’s nose, causing him to scrunch up again. Kihyun smiled dopely as he soaks in the sight of Hyunwoo cradling their son and taking in the adoration. 

Hyunwoo laughed softly at how Hoseok drowned in his arms with his small size. “He’s so small,” he noted, voice soft as adjusted his arms to rest Hoseok’s head on his shoulder, the baby’s eyes wandered over his father. “You looking at appa baby?” Kihyun cooed, bringing his finger over to poke Hoseok in his chubby cheeks. The newborn’s tired eyes stared back at Kihyun’s, his rosy cheek squished against his father’s shoulder. 

“Give me the child, I need to feed him,” the younger coaxed, reaching over to grab the warm bottle of milk. Hyunwoo leaned forward to move Hoseok to rest his head and back against his hands. He pressed a kiss against the newborn’s forehead. Kihyun smiled at the loving scene in front of him. 

“Here,” Hyunwoo shifted to hand Hoseok over. Kihyun placed the bottle against the bed to get a better hold of the baby. He gently held Hoseok against his chest as he adjusted himself to get a comfortable position. Kihyun leaned against the headrest and Hyunwoo reached over to hand the bottle over to his husband, after popping the cap off. “Thank you,” the younger said softly and he pressed the nipple to Hoseok mouth, who took the bottle in and began to drink slowly. 

“Of course dear,” Hyunwoo replied, with a similar softness in his voice. He noted how Kihyun gingerly held Hoseok, keeping his arms up to cradle Hoseok at chest level. He knew the strain of holding him up for an hour would hurt. Hyunwoo hummed and looked around, eyes darting around the bed -- to find the boppy pillow. 

“You may need this,” he offered, taking a hold of the pillow and sliding it underneath Kihyun’s arms. He smiled, “Thank you again, dear,” leaning his head over to press a kiss his husband's cheek. Hyunwoo caught on before, shifting his head by a bit and took the other by surprise when pressing a kiss on his lips instead. Kihyun pulled away and laughed quietly. He brought his attention back to Hoseok, adjusting the bottle. The newborn’s eyes still on his father, exploring and wandering, as much as a newborn could. 

“He really likes to look at you,” Hyunwoo commented, bringing his hand over to caress Hoseok’s sock-clad feet. The way the baby wiggled his small toes, which made Hyunwoo figuratively melt into a puddle. Kihyun merely hummed at his husband’s observation.

“But, I guess, you could say father like son,” Hyunwoo added, Kihyun coughed when his breath was caught in his throat. He shut his eyes tightly and let out puffs of laughter. “Why are you like this,” Kihyun turned his head to his unashamed husband, who smiled widely. 

“It’s true and since you have Hoseokie in your hands you can’t cover your face, so ha,” Hyunwoo moved closer to Kihyun and rested his head against Kihyun’s shoulder. “I got you.” 

“You dork,” he tenderly shot back, he then moved his head to rest on Hyunwoo’s, angled so he can still Hoseok. “I’m your dork, sorta stuck to me,” the elder retaliated, continuing to massage Hoseok’s foot with his thumb and index finger. 

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Kihyun answered, his voice honest and exposed. Hyunwoo only smiled at the statement.

**Author's Note:**

> h e l l o again, i hoped you enjoyed the floof, if there's typos,,,my bad, im a human typo, so w h oops
> 
> thank you for reading!!!!!!!


End file.
